


A Moment of Hesitation

by bobacereal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, Slow Romance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobacereal/pseuds/bobacereal
Summary: Shiro one shots that I wanted to turn into a series but I did not like it when I tried that.





	1. A Moment of Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Work I originally posted on my account in Deviantart ( https://www.deviantart.com/condensedmlk ) and on Wattpad ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/condensedmlk ).

Shiro rarely ever felt his breath knocked out of him and it was one of those sorts of moments where one just forgets to breathe. What had caused such a reaction from the leader of Voltron was that you had become painfully obvious about your deep feelings for the paladin with a declaration. It caught him off guard that is for sure, it made him realize how oblivious he became towards you and he felt apologetic as he tried hard to empathize. But it was difficult for him to recall the last time anyone had made him feel a certain way. Had it really been that long?

Almost completely forgetting your presence standing in front of him, he felt a tug on his black tee and looked down to make eye contact. It was, of course, you with a flushed expression across your face and possibly feeling self-conscious, your eyes avoided making any contact with his piercing ones. Although, this time around he could admit that they were probably looking more perplexed than anything else.

With him staring you down and the thickening silence in the small corridor, you felt as if you were choking under the pressure. He was hesitating. You didn’t know whether you should speak up and demand a response or lighten the mood with a joke. It took you a lot to gather up the courage to even bring him in a secluded area away from the rest of Voltron since the last time you had such bravery was during better times. So you were very proud of yourself when you had managed to convince yourself to place yourself in such a vulnerable state again.

Your head spun with excuses as to why it was taking him so long to respond. It could be the wrong time; they were in the middle of a battle to save the Universe. Or even the age difference, since you’re seven years younger than him that could possibly be the reason. Trying to scramble for more ideas as to why Shiro was so silent, he had opened his mouth, breaking the ice and your heart, “I can’t reciprocate your feelings.” Ok, you expected it, but you didn’t expect the blow to be that bad.

“Our age gap,” his heart banged against his chest as his eyebrows furrowed, “As well as us not having enough time for dating due to Zarkon still out destroying countless of lives.” Suddenly, you placed your small hand against his chest as you looked at the floor. Shiro tried to scan your face for any sort of anger or sadness, but you seemed to be displaying a poker face. At this moment, Shiro was worried if this had caused a rift between you and him. He will admit that he cared for you, but it wasn’t any different than how he cared about the rest on the team. He never even saw you in a romantic perspective, since he’s so busy trying to take down Zarkon.

“I understand,” you murmured after a long hesitation and thoughtful process on how you should react. You wanted to burst out in tears but knew that was the immature thing to do and you didn’t want to cause Shiro to feel guilty towards you. You didn’t want him to lose concentration during a mission that could cost his life. It’s just your selfish eighteen-year-old-self trying to be a normal teenager. “I understand we need to focus on the task at hand.” You raised your head and smiled at him, patting his chest and quickly leaving the corridor.

Shiro watched your figure fade and turn the corner. His eyes lingered where he last saw you and he felt guilty even with your words of reassurance. Shiro knew he was holding back from letting himself indulge in anything he knew he didn’t deserve; he believed that what he was doing was for the better for both of you. He hadn’t realized that moment of hesitation would deeply haunt him later.


	2. Cold Yet There is Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work I originally posted on my account in Deviantart ( https://www.deviantart.com/condensedmlk ) and on Wattpad ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/condensedmlk ).

You always wanted children of your own. Dreams of conceiving with the love of your life and preparing to become parents together were all you wished for. But Shiro wasn't so sure himself since he didn't want to have to put not just one important life in danger but two. Also, the weight you'd have to burden for those nine months weren't exactly going to be easy on a spacecraft in the middle of space. So, when Shiro finally agreed in trying for a baby you were over the moon and went straight for it with no hesitation. Afraid that he would back out if you wouldn't take his offer since you knew how afraid he was to put you in even more danger.

When you both had found out that you were pregnant it was an emotional day and also one for rules. Shiro decided that if you were carrying yours and his child that you had to listen to him so that he wouldn't feel anxious. You, of course, agreed for him and the baby. It helped him remain calm knowing you weren't being reckless. And one of the many rules Shiro had written down was for you to get a daily check-up by Allura or Coran. Of course, Shiro would come along as support and excitement to hear the baby's heartbeat again. You enjoyed these small trips to the medical room because you enjoyed seeing Shiro be just as giddy as you were to become parents. He was happier than he has ever been for the longest time. So, when the last thing you both feared had happened, it took a major toll on both of you. 

Only 8 months into the pregnancy, you were anxiously waiting for Shiro and the others to come back from a mission or to at least contact the Lions Castle to reassure that they were all fine. While sitting in Shiro's chair, watching Allura sweat from her own stress, you had felt lower abdominal pain almost like the contractions Allura explained. She had tried to describe them to you so you would know that you were in labor. But soon you felt a liquid spill from between your legs and stain Shiro's chair, so it was confirmed that you were in fact in labor. You found it extremely weird since it's a month too early for the baby to want out of your womb. Either way, you cried out for help catching Allura and Coran's attention. Immediately they were both at your side to assist you at the moment. They laid you on the floor, with care, of the command center since it hurt too much to move you to the medical room. 

After what felt like hours, you had awoken in your bed expecting Allura to bring you your little bundle of joy. Instead, her arms were empty and her eyes filled with what looked like pity. "Where's my baby?" you asked in a calm tone. There was no way, you were so careful. You thought you did everything right, so why? 

Shiro was last notified about you being in labor, so he tried to quickly finish the job. When he did complete the job, he was immediately on his way back to the ship. Gaining space, he walked passed the command center which was completely empty. He would've gotten to you sooner if he hadn't seen a glimpse of what looked like a puddle of blood. Walking in, he made his way towards his chair and noticed the long trail of blood from the seat to the floor where a huge puddle had formed. His eyes widened, filled with worried and he imagined the worst that he had lost you or the baby... or even worse, both of you.

Arriving at the room you two shared, he saw Allura and Coran trying to get some sort of response from you. He didn't see your face, but he saw how you were sitting up in the bed you share with your back against pillows that gave you support and your hands placed neatly on your lap. Slowly making his way towards you, he called out your name and when you didn't respond he held your face between his hands, gently and lovingly. Once again he called your name with desperation in his voice. Your eyes were lifeless and your face held no expression, it scared him. You weren't completely aware of Shiro's presence, but when he had called for the third time and this time with a voice that sounded like he was holding back tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. That was when you actually looked at him and you could actually feel again. Tears quickly escaped from your own eyes with whimpers, soon turning into loud sobs as you gripped tightly onto Shiro's arms and placed your head against his chest. You had felt so cold yet there was warmth coming from Shiro that reassured you that you would both make it through these tough times.


End file.
